Broken
by LadyRiddle62442
Summary: post-war. Just a short songfic. Harry spends time at the burrow and finds he feels for Ginny as more than a friend. But will she still feel the same way? HG.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or J.K. Rowling. If I did do you think I would be writing fan fiction? Me either.

**Broken**

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph; and I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

Harry stood at the window in Ron's room and stared out into the early morning sky. This was his favorite time of the day. When the world seemed at peace. Peace. This feeling was new for Harry. Although he would never experience real peace. There would always be the raging war inside himself.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts by a streak of flaming red hair in the yard below. Of course. He saw her every morning although she didn't see him. She had grown a lot these past years. She had been so brave fighting along side him. She shared the same pain that he had. Harry suddenly didn't want anything to ever hurt her again. She was too beautiful, too wonderful.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome _

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

Harry didn't know what had come over him. He had never felt anything quite as strong as this. He needed to talk to her. He needed to tell her everything. He had never felt this incomplete or such a sense of longing as he did now. He needed to be with her. Before she was gone. And before he knew what he was, Harry was walking across the dew-filled grass towards Ginny Weasley.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

Ginny sat on the make-shift swing watching the sun rise. She knew she was the only one up at this time. Her favorite time. She never got to have this kind of peace during the war. 'Listen to me thinking of peace during a war...'she thought to herself. What with always hiding and protecting Harry. Harry. God she loved him. Sure she had gotten over her silly little crush. But that crush soon turned to love. Although she doubted he even knew her as Ginny. Not Ron's younger sister or that girl who's always around. But she couldn't help it. Love was funny like that.

She hadn't realized someone had even come outside until she felt someone sit in the empty seat beside her. Ginny turned to see who it was and gasped. Harry was the last one she expected to be sitting here with her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough._

'Come on, I can do this. I conquered the Dark friggin' Lord! Just spill!' Harry thought to himself.

"Ginny?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you ever loved someone so much it hurts?"

Ginny smiled to herself, 'If you only knew...'

"Yes" she answered.

"Well...," Harry turned a deep shade of crimson. Then he mumbled something incoherent.

"I'm sorry?"

"It'sjustthat,that'sthewayifeelaboutyou." Harry said in a rush.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone._

Ginny stared at him in awe. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You've helped me so much. You saw me in a way I never saw myself. You showed me that there was love worth fighting for. And I know this is cheesy but its how I feel! You are so beautiful inside, and especially on the outside. And...I love you, Ginny..."

Ginny looked into Harry's deep emerald green eyes. Searching them, seeing in his soul. This was real. Pure, true love.

"Oh, Harry!"

Ginny grabbed Harry into the tightest hug she had ever given. She never wanted him to go away.

"I love you, too. And I always will," she whispered in his ear.

Harry pulled away and lent in for his, and Ginny's, first real kiss. It was so gentle, and yet full of passion.

'If this is what love is like,' Harry thought. 'I never want it to end.'

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone..._

_Fin_

A/N: hey, this is my very very first fanfic so please be kind when you rate!! I love this song so much you all should go listen to it right now!!

Kisses,

_Lady Riddle_


End file.
